The Date
by PiggyTails1994
Summary: Will Kayla And Two-Bit Ever go on there date?


**Character List**

**Narrator**

**PonyBoy Curtis**

**Sodapop Curtis**

**Darry Curtis**

**Kayla Curtis**

**Two-Bit Matthews**

**Steve Randal**

**Johnny Cade**

**Dallas Winston**

**N- It all started at the curtis household as Kayla Curtis was walking to her room to get ready for her date with Two-Bit. Little did she know there was going to be a little surprise in her closet. Her brother Soda's best friend was waiting to get a good look at Kayla getting dressed.**

**Steve- ((Looks Around)) Who said that.**

**N- Never mind that.Just get in the closet.**

**Steve- Are you a ghost? I've always wanted to meet a ghost!**

**N- No I'm not a ghost. JUST GET IN THE FREAKIN' CLOSET!!!**

**Steve- Ok ok ok. God ghosts can be grumpy!**

**N- I'M NOT A GHOST I"M THE NARRATOR!**

**Steve-OHHHH are you inside my head?**

**N-((Rubs Temples)) Fine steve I'm the voices in your head. (( Mumbles)) Since it's empty anyway!!**

**Steve- I HEARD THAT!**

**N- It was meant for you to hear! NOW GET IN THE CLOSET! (( Pushes steve in closet and shuts door))**

**Kayla- I'll be down in a minute i just have to change.**

**Two-Bit - Ok. See you in an hour! ((Cackles))**

**Kayla- Very Funny**

**N- As kayla walked in her room she began undressing.**

**Steve- ((From Closet)) Hubba Hubba**

**Kayla (( Pulls Shirt Back Over Head)) Steve get out of my closet.**

**-**

**Steve How did you know i was in there?**

**Kayla- It's in the script**

**Steve- We have a script??**

**Kayla- Yep**

**Steve- Why didn't I get a copy??**

**Kayla- Because you were to busy hiding in my closet dummy.**

**Darry- (( Walks in room)) What's going on??**

**Kayla- I had a peeping tom in my closet.**

**Steve- My names Steve not Tom! And you call me a dummy.**

**Kayla- Well in real life your Tom Cruise (( Sticks Tounge Out))**

**Darry - STEVE OUT!**

**Steve- Fine but i'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!**

**N- This is the Outsiders not The Wizard of Oz!**

**Steve (( Puts On Witch Hat)) Then what do i do with this witch hat??**

**Darry- STEVE!!**

**Steve- Fine! I'll go terrorize Soda!! (( Stomps Out Of Room))**

**Darry-I'll leave so you can get dressed**

**Kayla- ok later (( Starts To Undress))**

**Soda- (( walks in room)) Kayla can I borrow... (( Looks at Kayla)) AHHHHH MY EYES MY POOR EYES!!!**

**Kayla- (( Puts Shirt Back On)) DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!!??**

**Soda- Well i'm gonna start i never want to see that again!!**

**Kayla - Good. Now that that's settled, GET OUT!!**

**Soda- Wait. Can I borrow your bra??**

**Kayla- Why?**

**Soda- Cuz' me and pony**

**N- (( cuts off Soda)) Pony and I**

**Soda- Fine! Pony and I..**

**N- ((Smiles)) Thank You**

**Soda- You're Welcome. Well anywho. We're having a water balloon fight and i need a sling shot.**

**Kayla- No!**

**N- Who writes this stuff??**

**Soda- You Do**

**N- Oh yeah He He**

**Kayla- GoodBye (( Slams Door))**

**N- As Kayla Starts to undress another knock comes from the door**

**Door- Knock Knock**

**Kayla- (( Opens Door)) ((Screams)) What!!**

**Two-Bit- Is that any way to greet your boyfriend?**

**Kayla- (( Kisses Him)) Sorry Baby. **

**Two-Bit- Woah Your still not dressed!? **

Kayla- No i've had a few distractions 

**Two-Bit- well hurry Up The movie starts in 20mins.**

**Kayla- I'll Be Ready (( kisses Two-Bit))**

**Two-Bit (( Walks out of room))**

**Kayla(( Continues to get dressed))**

**N- Kayla Put on a purple spaghetti strapped tank-top and matching flipp flops.**

**Kayla- (( walks into living room)) I'm Ready!!**

**Gang- ((Starts Cracking Up))**

**Kayla- Whats so funny!?**

**Johnny- Kayla, Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Dally- Nice Undies!!**

**Kayla- (( looks down)) OH MY GOD!! (( Runs back upstairs to put skirt on)) (( Runs back down stairs))**

**Darry- Kayla. Do You have your cell phone?**

**Kayla- Yeah I have my flip flops.**

**Gang- What?**

**Kayla- Never Mind! Ready Two-Bit?**

**Two-Bit- No I can't find my keys.**

**N- After three hours of searching,**

**Two-Bit- Found 'em**

**Kayla- Where?**

**Two-Bit- In my Coat pocket. He He**

**Kayla- You Dummy. Well at least we can go know**

**Two-Bit- Well theres a little problem with that.**

**Kayla- What?**

**Two-Bit- The movie ended an hour ago.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rate And Review**

**I Do Not Own The Outsiders!!**


End file.
